


i feel life for the very first time (love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes)

by tightfistofnerves



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Plane Crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightfistofnerves/pseuds/tightfistofnerves
Summary: Lexie’s eyes have become shiny and clear, like two round pearls across black tablecloth. Her lips part and quiver, faltering for a couple of beats, before choking out her final words.
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan
Kudos: 13





	i feel life for the very first time (love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> a quickie. i love them !
> 
> Title: Technicolor Beat - Oh Wonder

“We’re meant to be,” Mark presses her hand harder, palm to palm. There’s dirt hiding away in the thick stubble of his jaw and his forehead creases with wrinkles, making his beautiful face contort into pitiable desperation.

Trees are swaying behind his shoulder, their leaves impossibly green and dense. Too many crowds the sky, with only splotches of the sun making it through.

Lexie’s eyes have become shiny and clear, like two round pearls across black tablecloth. Her lips part and quiver, faltering for a couple of beats, before choking out her final words.

“Meant to be,” Lexie repeats with child-like wonder. A slow smile spreads across her paling face; it washes down all the blood and pain before fading away, never to be seen here again.

  
  



End file.
